Afro Samurai
The Afro Samurai video game is a 3D person action game released on the PS3 and Xbox 360 in January 2009 and follows the first season of Afro Samurai and takes place in both Afro Samurai's teen years and adult life and works into the present storyline at the end of the first season. The game is split into chapters each telling the story of a character involved with Afro, characters from his teen years or at least those chapters are explained as flashbacks which are fairly lengthy. It is rated MA 15+ for Strong Violence and Coarse Language. Storyline The Daimyo's story: Takes place in Afro's Teens and has Afro break into and ascend to the top of a palace where he seeks to kill the Daimyo believing him to be the Number Two. The Daimyo sends various warriors to slow Afro down but Afro defeats them all he then has the stairway leading to him flooded with poisonous gas which Afro must run through while still being attacked by more warriors who jump out of the gas before Afro reaches the Top and the Daimyo reveals himself. Afro engages the Daimyo in combat while the Daimyo discusses sword techniques and criticzes Swordmaster's lack of respect for one of his own favourite techniques before being bested and killed by Afro but before he dies he reveals himself not to be the Number Two but his brother Sword Master is the Number Two. School Invasion: Takes place at the Swordmaster's Dojo where After Afro and his fellow students graduate he asks his Master if he is the Number Two but the school is attacked and Afro must kill the invaders sound alarams and close the gates before saving the orphans with Jinno and fighting off the last of the attackers before he reaches his Swordmaster where Jinno arrives covered in blood holding Otsuru grief stricken about the Deaths of all the students before jumping off the cliff. Sword Master's Story: Afro and his Swordmaster engage in a duel to the death where he tries to convince Afro still to give up Vengeance but Afro does not listen and after the duel he kills Swordmaster. Ninja Ninja appears just like in the anime and tells Afro to put on the Headband. Okiku's Story: Okiku's story takes place at her house wherein Afro follows her dispatching Cyber Ninja and destryoing a cyber ninja production facility and engages brother 6 in a battle before Okiku is killed and events continue like in the anime where Afro keeps Okikus Comb which is broken in Justices Story similarly to the Anime. The Lowdown East Pass: Afro must negotiate the maze like Low Down East and battle various opponents to reach Mt Shumi. Doppleganger: Afro must do battle with his robotic copy which looks nothing like him and then after defeating his copy must proceed up Mt Shumi Kuma's Story: Afro must battle the mysterious Bear man who continually asks the question of who he is and whilst fighting him Afro learns he is in fact Jinno before defeating him and continuing onwards, Afro must battle and kill Ninja Ninja to continue onwards and bear his emotions once more. The Empty Seven's story: Afro must ascend Mt Shumi and do battle with each of the Empty Seven before reaching his target: Justice. Justice's Story: Afro reaches the top of Mt Shumi and the Number One's throne room, only to discover that Justice is long dead, leaving only skeletal remains. Upon seeing his nemisis already dead, Afro collapses and kneels on the ground, at which point the Throne Room begins to morph into a hellish plane, with a very much alive Justice sitting on a twisted and bloody throne. Afro and Justice begin to duel, and Justice reveals that his immortality is only due to Afro's quest for vengence and the blood he has spilled, and unlike Afro, he (Justice) only killed a single man (Afro's father) in honourable combat. After briefly subduing him, Afro Slices Justice's arms off, but Justice attempts to use a hidden third arm to cut Afro. Afro dodges and Okiku's comb is sliced instead. Justice then grows tree-like limbs and attempts to use roots within the ground to impale Afro, only for Afro to cut these roots as well and then attack Justice again. Before morphing into his final form (with 2 massive tree-like arms and a third sword-wielding one protruding from his back), Justice encourages Afro to take the Headband as he has earned it and become a God. However he still attacks Afro one final time, only to be once again defeated and cut into several parts. Ending: Afro takes both Headbands and walks out to the balcony as images of all those closest falsh before his eyes. In the last moments of the game Afro lets both headbands slip from his fingers and drift into the wind.